Wish Fulfillment
by Doctor Sexy
Summary: The world is safe and Dean offers to fulfil Cas's wishes. The first of which is going to prom... A bit of a crackfic. Destiel and a tad Sam/Bobby.


**Wish Fulfillment**

"Well, the world is safe and absolutely nothing dangerous or supernatural is going on now," Sam said.

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Bobby were all sitting in Bobby's house drinking beer.

"I've gotta say, life was more interesting when we had cases," Bobby said.

Dean was more than a little drunk. "Well, now that we saved the world, Cas I will do whatever you want for the night. What _EVER _you want." He proceeded to wink and lick at his lip erotically.

"Whoa," Sam said. "Easy, Dean. You might end up at a ballet adaptation of My Little Pony."

"Yeah, as one of the dancers," Bobby said slapping Sam a high-five.

"I know what I want," Cas said smiling peacefully.

"I bet it's something hot," Dean said.

"I bet it's Disney on Ice," Bobby said.

"Even better," Cas said. "Dean, you're going to take me to prom."

"Oh, man!" Dean whined. "Prom, really? Couldn't you have wanted something cool, like a threeway?"

Suddenly the entire room was on fire. "Why would you say that?" Cas said glaring at Dean.

"Apologize to your boyfriend, you idjit before he burns my entire friggin' house to the ground!" Bobby said.

"I'm sorry!" Dean said. "I'm really sorry. I'll go to prom with you. Please don't hurt me!"

The house returned back to its original shabby shape. "Yay, prom!" Cas said.

"Let's get one thing straight," Dean said. "You know that it is required to put out when you go to prom?"

"What does 'put out' mean?" Cas asked.

"It means that you have to have sex with Dean," Sam said.

"That's oddly specific," Cas said. "Everyone who goes to prom has to sleep with Dean? Don't you get tired?"

Dean slapped his forehead. "No, you have to have sex with your prom date. And since I'm your prom date…"

"Great, so it's settled. We're all going to prom," Cas said.

"Wait… all of us?" Bobby said.

"Yes, all of us," Cas said the room lighting up with fire again.

"Okay, prom!" Sam said.

* * *

An hour later, the four men were dressed up for prom. Sam was in a light blue tux, complete with a frilly shirt. Bobby had showered and was in a suit. Dean was in his finest James Bond tuxedo and…

Cas was in his trench coat. Dean had tried to convince him that it wasn't really prom attire, but Cas couldn't be persuaded to give up his security blanket.

"Okay, so what do we do at prom?" Cas said.

"Seriously?" Dean said. "You want to go to prom _so bad_ and you don`t even know what it is?"

"It's the most important event of a teenage girl's life," Cas said matter-of-factly.

"Right… But you do know you're not a teenage girl. …Right?" Dean said.

Cas didn't reply and just smiled.

"As far as I remember, you stand around awkwardly while Dean bangs your date in the washroom," Sam said.

"But Dean _is _my date," Cas said. "Perhaps, you're going to go masturbate in the washroom?" Bobby snickered.

Dean shook his head. "Okay, so what you do at prom is get super drunk and then dance for a while and then go get laid."

"Oh, boy, alcohol!" Cas said.

Dean and Cas went over to the bar leaving Sam and Bobby together standing awkwardly. "So…. I'm just going to go…. Over there…."

"Dammit, Sam!" Bobby said. "I told you, I ain't no ditchable prom date!"

"Sorry… I just thought…" Sam said.

"Well stop thinking and start dancing, boy!" Bobby growled.

"Yes, sir!" Sam said as the pair made it to the dance floor and started grinding.

Meanwhile, Cas and Dean had both ordered three double whiskeys. The impact was a lot bigger on Dean. "Whoo! Prom!" He said unbuttoning his shirt to flash his titties… well his nipples.

"So now we dance?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded and pulled Cas out onto the floor. Cas was extremely awkward and didn't understand how to move. "Whatever happened to ballroom dancing?"

Dean attempted to lead Cas in a formal dance, but he ending up falling on his face. Cas helped him up and fixed his face. Bobby and Sam who were dancing nearby laughed.

"You're Bobby's date?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and I swear to God if you have sex with him in the bathroom I will slit your throat," Sam said.

"So when does this bathroom sex part happen?" Cas asked casually, wanting to have the full prom experience.

"Right. Now." Dean said enthused. He grabbed Cas's hand and went dragged him into a bathroom stall. In one neighboring stall someone was doing cocaine and in the other a girl was giving some dude head.

Dean pulled down Cas's pants and fucked him relentlessly. Cas yelled the whole time in monotone. "Oh yeah, oh Dean, oh God."

Two minutes later, they walked out of the bathroom casually. So did the couple in the next stall. "Did you enjoy the bathroom sex?" Cas asked conversationally. The couple just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Let's go, Dean," Cas said. "They're about to announce the Prom Queen!"

Soon everyone was gathered waiting for the results. "And the Prom Queen is…" The awesome 80s cover band did a drumroll.

"…Dean Winchester!"

Dean gave Cas a death glare. Cas smiled proudly. "Go collect your tiara!"

"No!"

Cas lit his bowtie on fire.

"Okay, I'm going!" Dean whined. He went to the centre of the stage and the principal of the school put a fancy tiara on Dean. Dean had to admit it was a pretty _bitching_ tiara.

"The Prom King is Castiel Winchester!"

Cas smiled ecstatically and waved at his fellow prom-goers like he was the Queen of England.

"Castiel _Winchester_?" Dean asked under his breath when Cas joined him on stage.

"I decided I liked prom so much that I want to do the next most important thing in a girl's life…"

"Get married!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone thanks for reading! Hit the Story Alert Button if you want to see the boys get married. Hit the review button if you want to make me smile.**

**ATTENTION ALL SUPERNATURAL FANFIC WRITING ENTHUSIASTS! Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase AND I HAVE CREATED A NEW FORUM FOR A MONTHLY SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION WRITING CONTEST! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE VISIT THE FORUM AND UNDER THE TOPIC BASIC RULES TELL US THAT YOU'RE INTERESTED! PLEASE CONSIDER ENTERING, PARTICIPANTS ARE NEEDED TO GET THIS THING STARTED! :D**

**THE FORUM CAN BE FOUND AT THE LINK ON THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE! THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
